The present invention relates to a light permeable conductive material, in particular relates to a material which, when compounded with a transparent synthetic resin films or paints, is capable of providing a film or paint film with a superior conductivity without spoiling the transparency of said film or paint film.
In recent years, transparent as well as conductive films and paints have been utilized widely in the manufacture of display electrodes, protective films, antistatic films, transparent illuminants and the like. As typical examples of materials which are capable of providing films and paints with conductivity, there can be enumerated metallic powders or carbon powders. However, since they themselves are inherently metallic or black colored, assuming colores they can not maintain the transparency of films and paint films even if they can provide them with conductivity. As the material which is transparent and further conductive, there is a powder obtained by doping tin oxide with antimony. However, as the average particle diameter of this powder is very fine such as 0.1 micron or less, it is difficult to disperse this powder uniformly in the resin or paint, furthermore there is the disadvantage that since said powder is dispersed in the resin or paint while making microvoids of the powders embrace air therein on dispersing, the transparency of the film or paint film is spoiled and the conductivity does not increase to a satisfactory degree. In this connection, it is to be noted that so far as the conductivity alone is concerned, the conductivity can be enhanced by increasing the compounding amount of the tin oxide powder doped with antimony, but in this case the transparency of the film or paint film is further deteriorated.